Wrath of the Storm
by Writer-in-the-Storm
Summary: When his family disappeared without a single clue, a stranger brought Arin Storm to the one place he could possibly begin his hunt; Beacon Academy. Though his powers may not allow him to stay long. ( note will be bloody, will be updated once to twice a week, and this is my first fanfic so reviews are appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

**Wrath of the Storm**

 _Forest 100 miles from Vale:_

"It was a dark, stormy night," _click,click_. "The only light to show the summer colors of the trees flashed and roared," _A little higher…_ "A lone wolf left out in the rain to hunt his prey," _Come on, find the spot between the…_ "Even though he was alone in a foreign land he was not afraid" ... _there!_ The roll of thunder was masked by a deafening boom as a bright blue bolt broke the darkness and streaked across the rain swept sky. It found it's mark, and tore through the flesh of the Wyvern that had finally stepped out of its cave. It died with not so much as a cry as it's brain painted the rock wall at its side. Arin released the breath he was holding with a smirk, lifted the rifle and gently blew away the drifting smoke. " See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He said as he got up from the rock he had made his perch. "Oh yes, very easy, just lay on a rock in a storm for two hours!" He said with a huff as he compacted and returned his prized rifle back into it's hidden slot on his pack. "Now I gotta go 'confirm' the kill," he said into the rain and wind. He looked over his shoulder to the lonely tree that had given him what little shelter it could from the storm. " Yeah, just enjoy what the warm indoors feels like, and sip on the mug by all means!" He said as he jumped off the mountain cliff, waving at the hidden camera that had been watching him soak for the past two hours.

Ten minutes of jumping from tree to tree later

"Finally found your den, you slick bastard of a lizard," Arin said to the cave mouth that he had been hunting for. He tugged the hood of his light blue cloak back as he stepped inside, thankful that he bought the waterproof material to make it. Raincoats are just something that need to burn, he thought as his pack split and both "wings" moved to his side (picture ODM gear from Attack on Titan, got it? Good, there you go) he grabbed his goggles from their compartment and slipped them on. The darkness fell away as he activated the night vision lenses and looked about the cavern. The place reeked of death and rot as Arin walked on, searching for any sign that someone could possibly be alive. The storm outside echoing through the darkness of the cave, sounding somewhat muffled and helping give the cave a more ominus tone. He rounded a corner and found what he was looking for, hidden somewhat in a pile of stalagmites, a huntress, or what was left of her, as there was only a head with half her face left, long tufts of auburn hair were matted in blood. What Arin guessed was her arm lay nearby the poor girl's head,still clutching the hilt of her broken sword. Arin grabbed the sword but the arm refused to part with it. He tried to shake the arm off, it still held strong. "Sorry love but...", he said as he broke the fingers off with a sickening snap. "I need this." The arm fell to the cold stone floor with a dull thud. Looking at the remains of the head, he cut off a tuft of hair with the broken blade. He looked up and saw what must have been the Grimm's nest, "Well, fuck, you've been busy," he exclaimed as he saw the bones and rotting flesh of all the people killed by the Wyvern, thirty or more sculls as far as he could tell, maybe more.

Few minutes passed when Arin left the forsaken cave and stepped into the welcoming warm rain. He much prefered the torrential downpour and howling winds over the dark,rotting cave. Arin pulled his hood over his head, and was about to make his leave of the forest when suddenly a snap came out of the shadows. He looked to where the sound came from but all he could see was the thick foliage of the forest. He had his pack move back to his sides and two hilts extended from their respective sheaths. He drew out his twin swords, metal singing almost with glee as the blades met the stormy air, the familiar leather of their hilts warm in his hands. With a flick of his wrist Arin spun the revolver cylinders and selected the dust he wanted, flame. Another flick and a brilliant slash of fire cut through the forest and sliced the sounds origin in half. Beowolves lept out of their cover as it began to smolder in the rain. They regrouped and surrounded Arin, not that he made an effort to stop them, he simply yawned and watched as they readied themselves to pounce for the kill. Thunder roared as lightning lit up the night the beowolves snarled and snapped. "Well you mutts going to start or should I?" Arin said with a grin as he lowered his stance and prepared his blades. Suddenly there was an explosion of soil, rock, wood and dust. Everything was blasted rolled into the cave as the dust settled. "What the hell…" he began but stopped as he looked to what caused the blast that sent him and the beowolves flying. There looking down at him was a giant grimm wyvern, far larger than the one who's grey matter was still plasterer to the rock wall. "It hissed, as its forked tongue flicked through the air. It's huge leather wings tucked at its sides, grey bone plates covering its whole body like plate armor. It was easily over fifty and possibly sixty feet long. It lumbered forward, its long neck snaking toward where the brains were. Must have recognize the smell, because it roared with rage towards the black clouds above. It snapped its head in Arin's direction its red eyes blazing with fury over the loss of what must have been its child. "Oh shit," was all Arin could say before he dived forward and under the jaws of the wyvern as it lunged and snapped at the air where his head was just at a fraction of a second before. "I guess no, sorry for killing your kid,then?" Arin didn't even attempt to attack the underbelly because of all the bone plates, he just lept out from under the thing before it crushed him under foot. He quickly sheathed his swords and another hilt popped out eager to take their place. The beast moved in a blur of motion as it swiped it's jaws toward Arin again, he lept up and onto the wyvern as it's jaws sank it's fangs into the trunk of a large tree. It snapped the tree apart like a twig. Arin reached for the hilt at his side when he was bucked into the air. He looked down and saw the wyvern open it's jaws ready to catch him as he fell to his death. "Oh, hell no you don't" he cried in anger as he drew out the hilt from his pack. He was inches away from the fangs now, he saw time seem to slow as he pack snapped up and a explosion of heat and energy blasted down the wyverns gulet and over one of its eyes. Arin launched into the air, thunder and lightning booming as he rose, lifted by the jets from his pack. ( yes he can fly) he looked down at the wyvern below him, it was screeching and thrashing around in pain. Its one good eye saw Arin and in its pain fueled rage it shot into the sky after him, smoke billowing up from it's throat as it snapped at him. Arin easily spun around the beast's attack and brought out what he meant to grab before. In a flurry of moving parts, the hilt extended out and the large blade of Arin's treasured scythe shot out to its full five foot length. He shot forward and blue energy streamed down the length of the blade, and in a single swipe cleaved a wing off of the wyvern. Black mist sprayed out from the stump and the wyvern fell to the earth below, Arin reached out his hand and snapped his fingers, a bolt of pure lightning answered and struck down the wyvern in a blast of beast was a smoldering pile of pain as Arin landed in front of the creature. It weakly tried to lift its head, a pathetic whimper left where a deafening roar once was. Arin brought the scythe up and it transformed into a large, heavy machine gun. He pressed the barrel to the beast's flesh exposed temple and pulled the trigger.

 _Ozpin's Office,Beacon Academy, some time later:_

"Well, he seems more than capable to hold his own." Ozpin said as he sipped his drink and replayed the footage again.

"He said he's been fighting his whole life and well kid got some skill to back it up at least," Qrow said, he drank from his flask as he stepped out of the shadows.

"He made that one shot from almost two miles away."

"He's powerful, more so than what we've seen or have been granted to see" Oz leaned back into his chair in thought.

" I don't know if it's a wise decision to let him stay here as a student," Glynda said as she reviewed her notes with a worried look in her eye. "If he's as powerful as you think he is he may become too dangerous to have near the students."

"All the more reason to let him stay" Qrow said gruffly. Oz looked at him curiously, "and why is that?" he asked "Simple, because…" The elevator doors opened and Arin stepped into the office. Everyone looked at him as he walked up to Ozpin's desk, lifted his hood and revealed his black and grey hair that hung messily down to his neck,surprisingly dry, and somewhat drooped over his bright blue eyes...the same color as his lightning. He quietly placed a wrapped object onto the desk and turned around. No one said anything as he neared the elevator. Arin paused just before the doors and asked "Abby Brown, what kind of girl was she?"

"Bright, happy, and always enjoyed knock knock jokes," Ozpin answered back.

"Good, I burnt the bones in the cave to ash…"Arin paused.

"Why did you do that?" Glynda questioned.

"Didn't seem right to just leave them there" Arin said as the elevator closed and a flash of lightning lit up the night. " Someone like him needs people, to help him and befriend him, if we deserted him he would have all the reason to seek revenge" Oz said as he looked back to the video in time to see Arin leap off the cliff with a grin on his face as he waved to the camera hidden in the tree. "He has heart, let's just see where that leads." he said as he sipped his coffee.


	2. Part II: School

**Wrath of the Storm**

 _Part II: School_

 _Beacon Academy Dorms_

The loud chiming of a bell rudely awoke Arin from his self deserved sleep. As he slowly gained his consciousness he felt the soft warmth of the blankets tempt him back to the sweet bliss of sleep. As he began to close his eyes another loud ringing filled his ears and forced his eyes to snap open. He looked around the dorm, his dorm, as he regained his thoughts. He saw the simple necessities that he was given for his long stay at the academy. The wooden work desk, small bookcase and dresser, all standard issue for the students. His room did have some differences though, the private bathroom plus shower, a tall mirror, and the bigger difference of all; only one bed. Arin didn't really mind that, it gave him his much needed privacy. He threw the covers off and made his way to the shower. The hot water from his quick shower left a thick fog on the mirror. He wiped away the fog and saw his pale skin,and his long black hair with grey streaks. His slight muscles didn't look like he should be able to even lift his heavy scythe, let alone wield it with little effort. He threw on his clothes; jeans, a tee shirt, combat boots and a long silver over shirt that reached down to his ankles, looking more like a warlock's robe than the button down it was. There was a knock at the door as he was reaching for his pack that rested on the wooden desk with the rest of his gear.

"Who is it?" he said as he reached for one of his swords.

"Are you ready?" was the reply from the other side of the door. The voice belonged to Glynda Goodwitch. "Yeah, come in, door's unlocked" he said as he lowered his blade back to the desk. She opened the door as he turned his back, openly showing the large glowing core in his back like a metallic disk. He heard her slight gasp and was impressed with the speed she his it and recovered herself.

"May I ask what that is" she questioned with concern in her eyes.

"It's where my hat goes" he said with a toothy smile. Glynda just looked on with annoyance. "OK, in all seriousness, it's the core for my pack." He said with a sigh.

"Explain." She said flatly, arms crossed and a slight twitch of her riding crop.

"My pack connects directly into my nervous system, allowing me to move my 'wings' like another pair of limbs."

She looked satisfied with the explanation and watched as Arin slipped his pack into place. There was an audible snap and hiss as electromagnets snapped into place and wires connected and began to align with nerves. The pack split apart and shuddered, moving all the world like actual wings before closing.

"Professor Ozpin would like to have a word with you."

"Ok then, let's go see the wonderful wizard shall we?" Arin said as he slipped his weapons in their sheaths, and followed after the all too serious witch. They didn't get far when they were rounding a corner when suddenly Arin was hit by something in red and black. He was hit hard enough that he bashed into a wall and tumbled to the floor. He looked at what had crashed into him and was rather surprised to see silver eyes staring into his. It was a girl in a red hood and red and black clothing.

"Oops I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." The girl exclaimed apologetically.

"It's OK, didn't hurt that much." Arin said doing his best to ignore the growing pain on his head.

"Ruby!" a voice said from around the corner as three other girls came running. The three newcomers where a short white haired girl with a scar over one eye, a black haired girl with a matching black bow and a blonde who's hair was ridiculously long. " We are so late!" the blonde cried as they frantically ran down the hall. "I'm coming!" Ruby yelled after them. "Sorry, again!" she said as she vanished in a rush of rose petals. Arin just looked on in utter confusion as he got back to his feet. Glynda smiled as she watched him catch up to her. "Students here know how to welcome new people." he said as they entered an elevator.

"Yes, though I do hope they work on their punctuality." She said as the elevator begin to rise. It wasn't long after that the doors opened up and revealed the spacious office at the top of Beacon. The rhythmic sounds of clockwork resounding through the room. Ozpin was staring out the window to the city below, storm clouds rolling through the sky threatening to poor again. As Arin neared the professor's large desk Ozpin turned around and placed his hands behind his back. "Did you find your room comfortable Arin?" The professor asked with a slight smile. Arin bowed his head and placed a fist over his heart and quickly lowered it as the professor did the same. "I see you know about my clan's culture, and yes the room is perfect, thank you." Arin said as he sat down on the floor, legs crossed, drew out his twin swords that quickly combined into a single broadsword and placed the sword into his lap.

"I try to make sure that all feel welcomed at my school, both in familiar customs and comfortable rooms." Ozpin said as he sat down on the floor, crossed his legs and placed his cane on his lap. Arin smiled with genuine happiness at the show of respect that the professor gave. "So, you wanted to see me?" Arin asked the older professor with a hint of suspicion. "Yes, I'd like you ask you why you purposefully made it so no one would find you during your field test to see who your team will be?"

"Simple,you must now of our customs when it comes to building a team." Arin said flatly.

"To watch others as they fight, train with many and in time," Ozpin paused as he looked dead into Arin's eyes. "Create a team of those you find worthy." Arin smiled at this, a roll of thunder overtook the gentle sounds of clockwork. "So what do you propose we do, Mr Storm?"

"I say let me practice my tradition, but I take it that won't sit well with you?"

Ozpin said nothing as he sat in thought. Arin began to feel uneasy under the stare of the professor's gaze and instinctively gripped his sword's hilt. Its silver blade intricately engraved with clockwork and the weight pressing comfortably heavy on his lap. Ozpin sat straight as he finally spoke. "How about we put you into a temporary team, one new to this country and school?" Arin thought about it for a second before giving an answer. "I suppose that would work." Arin said as he lowered his hand that was gripping the hilt of his sword. Ozpin smiled, almost like he won a game of chess. "Then you are to join team STRM as soon as they return from their mission."


	3. Part III: Alfa

_**Wrath of the Storm**_

 _ **Ch 1.3**_

 _ **Alfa**_

 _Beacon Dorms,the next day:_

Arin was In his room enjoying his free time replaying the Uncharted collection. He was curious about who it was to be his new team but he had to wait for them to return. He was in a strange land, knew almost no one but the professors and frankly, needed something to get his mind off before it wandered to the same place it always wandered when he was alone, home. He remembered the bite of the mountain wind as rain poured down and pelted against the tiled roofs of the village homes. He remembered playing out in the grass as a child, the rain soaking him and his friends. The adults laughing as the kids wrestled in the storm. The ringing from his scroll snapped Arin out of his recollection. He shook his head to clear the fog as he paused his game, grabbed his scroll and opened up to see the message someone left him. He was a little surprised to see that the message was from professor Ozpin himself. Arin smiled as he lept off his bed and quickly put on his combat armor. The silver, silk like shirt smooth against his skin, black jeans with copper grieves,combat boots, and finally his black robe, chainmail interlaced into the waterproof fabric. He loved the weight the chainmail gave to the cloak. Most people thought his cloak or his robes were just silk, but he had found the material in the mountains, light, waterproof and as protective as steel. He equipped his pack and raced for the training arena, his new team had arrived.

 _Training Arena:_

Arin arrived at the arena to find that there were already three students locked in combat. He quickly sat in a seat and was surprised to see Ruby sitting next to him with the rest of her team. She waved with a large smile at him before she returned her attention to the fight. The first of the fighters that he recognized was Pyrrha Nikos, the gladiator of JNPR, a team he had briefly met when he explored the school. The other two Arin never saw before, a guy and girl. The guy was in grey leather armor with a black cloak with a lightning raven on the back. Short, pale, and skinny, he wielded his two scythes expertly as he fought both Pyrrha and the other girl. The girl had crimson hair that matched one of her eyes, the other one was brown from what Arin could see. She had on black shorts,a crimson shirt and a leather sleeveless jacket with a skull and crossbones on the back. Her sword was a blur as she swiped for the guy in the black cloak. He was caught between both girls, their blades locked together as they guy pressed in on the guy.

 _Must have been sandwiched in on a charge._ Arin thought as he watched the three, and from what he was seeing, was soon to be two.

"As nice as a three way sounds…" the guy said as the girls pressed in on him, metal scraping pushing on metal. Suddenly the guy vanished in a crack of lightning, the girls tripping from the sudden absence of resistance.

"But I'm not in the mood right now." He said as he reappear to their side with his scythes combined into a single double bladed scythe. Arin was awestruck at the sudden turn, the others in the class cheered. _Well looky there, another lightning user._ Arin thought as he leaned in. The show had just begun.

 _Five minutes later:_

 _Well...note to self don't piss Pyrrha off._ Arin thought as he watched the poor guy squirm on the ground in pain. Pyrrha had ended the fight with a well placed kick to the guy's groin. To be expected with he was taunting her the whole time. Pyrrha was kind and apologetic as she helped the guy up. Glynda stepped to the center of the ring and cleared her throat before addressing the class. "Well, thank you three for participating, is there anyone else who would like to challenge someone?" Arin got to his feet, the others in the class looked at him as he did.

"Mr. Storm, how good of you to join us." she said as she glared at him.

"Wouldn't miss it, Ms." He said as he jumped down to join her.

"Who would you like to challenge then?"

Arin didn't even hesitate. "I challenge team STRM." This was met with confusion and shock from the class. Some laughed at the challenge, Ruby and her team looked surprised yet curious, and two guys in the group looked at each other in surprise. "Two of their members have just finished a round, I think you should find someone else, preferably one person." Professor Goodwitch said with another glare. "Na, I'm up for it." said the guy in grey as he walked up to them. He turned to his team in the stands as he yelled."Get down here you two, let's take this guy down a notch!"

One of the students in the stands shrugged as he jumped down to join them. He was in a black duster,brown pants, and had a black hat on the at completely shaded his face. Yet it failed to hide the skeleton mask that covered his mouth. This one was tall and built, though he looked to be around 17 by Arin's guess. The second one to come down was a fox faunis, as told by the ears on his head and the sharp canine teeth. He was an average sized height and build. He had on blue jeans and and a white hoodie. The last to join was the girl from the first match, who had been rendered unconscious by the guy in grey. She looked annoyed by him but she proudly walked up to Arin. " I'm Sasha Crimson," she said as she held out her hand. Arin shook it as she continued. " big guy's Marcus Black, Riku Sanin is the guy in the goodie and this twit," she said as she smacked the cloaked guy on the back of his head, he let out a curse as head rubbed his head. "This is Talon Grey."

"Name's Arin, Arin Storm" he said as his pack split with a hiss and one of the wings went to his side, a single hilt extended out, as he reached for it. The four of them brought out their weapons. Riku held two katana, Marcus brought out two revolvers, Talon his double bladed scythe and Sasha her sword.

 _Now for the fun part._ Arin thought as he pulled out the hilt, and in a flurry of motion it extended out and transformed into his scythe. The silver blade as long as he was tall. He put in his headphones as he readied himself.

 _A storm is loosed upon the sea_

Talon rushed in, sweeping his scythe to meet Arin's stomach to be met by his scythe's hilt in an effortless block.

 _Whose eye stained with tears._

Riku drew his twin blades on Arin's exposed legs, hoping Talon could keep him locked in his defence. Arin spun away from the two and brought his blade to meet Talon's as Sasha rolled under the swing.

 _A wretch Hell-bound and bent on blood_

Marcus stayed back and began to fire his revolvers with incredible accuracy, forcing Arin to dive away as both Talon and Sasha swung, one for his chest the other for his legs. Riku was already waiting for Arin to land as he brought his swords up to slash at him in the air.

 _the making of the fearful's fears._

Arin had his scythe transform, the barrel of a pump shotgun flashed bright as a shot rang out and blasted Riku back. Marcus kept firing never letting Arin stay in one spot for more than a second. Sasha was a force of her own as she ducked under a shotgun blast as Arin lept again to dodge the hail of gunfire.

 _The tide it stole away her grace,_

The shotgun again a scythe as Arin slashed at both Talon and Sasha only to be blocked and sent into the air. "Damn guy may as well fly" Marcus laughed as he continued to cover Sasha and Talon. Riku blocked Arin's swing with ease, Sasha lept up and over Riku and towards Arin's exposed chest.

 _The depths,they wouldn't claim her._

Arin jumped back only to feel the sting of steel bounce off his aura. He looked and saw her blade as a twisting and unforgiving wip. Again he jumped back into the air. All of them so fast, much faster than he was alone, it was all he could do to fight of the rush of blades and bullets. Suddenly Talon appeared behind him, a cocky grin on his face as electricity sparked from his hands. He unleashed a blast of electricity into Arin, the power snapped and cracked through his body, and it was all he could do to hide his relief as his body absorbed the much needed boost. He pretended to feel pain. Wouldn't want to waste a pleasant surprise.

 _A toil begat by father's blood_

 _This path was laid before her._

Pain shot through Arin unexpectedly as a sudden concussion blast shot him into a wall. Lightning shot out after, a torrential flood of power. Smoke filled the space where Arin lay stunned from the blast. He saw all four leap up, blades like one as they went to fall on him in the smoke.

 _Redemption borne by brigand's blood_

 _A blight upon the darkness_

Arin brought his scythe up and blocked the attack, all four pressing in and gaining ground with their combined strength. He had was caught, and only had one thing to do. His pack snapped back, the wings angled towards the wall. The four of them looked highly confused before suddenly a blast of force pushed Arin away from the wall and through the team down to the ground, each were ready, but were surprised to find Arin not in front of them but hovering above them like some angel of death. "What the shit!?" all but Riku said at the sight, he was silent but had a glint of curiosity in his eye. Arin could hear Ruby's ecstatic applause at the sight of not only another skilled scythe user but a flying one at that.

 _The pact embraced, a road unsought_

 _The Maiden of Death won't be unwrought._

"Hey Talon," Arin said as he brought his hand up and pointed at the team. "Thanks for the meal." Lightning flashed and branched as it stuck the team with a loud crack. Sasha was able to dodge away before the bolt struck but Marcus, Riku and Talon weren't so lucky. Talon was able to absorb the attack but not before it blasted Riku and Marcus into the stands.

 _Her wrath is known throughout the black,_

 _the gardens of death she is tending_

Sasha cried out as she saw the two fly off, but Arin knew they were fine, if only unconscious.

 _Vengeance_ _is her only ward_

Talon appeared in the air again, to have his twin blades lock with Arin's blade again.

 _Beware the blood red rose's thorn._

Pain smashed through Arin's arua and into his skull in the form of Sasha's fist.

Arin awoke on the cold stone floor, team STRM and Glynda over him as a massive headache rang through his brain. He looked around, the entire class applauding and cheering at the show. "Bro, that was fucking awesome!".Marcuse said as he cheered triumphantly. "How the hell did you get a fucking jet pack!?" he said with amazement.

"Ill tell ya when I can figure out how the hell Sasha left little psycho gnomes in my head" Arin said as he rubbed his head. "That was a good fight, you guys, I barely ever was on the offence."

"Yeah? Well that was a sick bolt you had, who knew there'd be another lightning user!" Talon laughed, steam still rolling off his armor. Sasha was the one to help Arin to his feet.

"That's it, I am perfectly fine with joining your team!" Arin laughed as he got up.

All four just yelled in confusion and shock at the statement, again causing Arin to laugh at their reactions.


	4. Chapter 2 Mission

Ch.2

 _ **The New**_

 _Beacon Courtyard_

"Hold on just a second, what the hell do you mean 'new member'?" Sasha asked in confusion and a hint of anger.

"Well, I'll say it again, I've been temporarily put on the team." Arin said as he sat down on a large,smooth rock.

"She means, why were you assigned to our team?" Riku said as he stood behind Sasha with his arms crossed. He had changed out of the hoodie and jeans and replaced them with crimson and copper samurai armor. Apparently, Marcus and Talon had played some kind of prank on the guy just before class and he was forced to borrow from Jaune Arc. Arin shrugged, he didn't really know the reason Ozpin put him with STRM, but he was happy that they were from a different country as well. _Guess we're in the same boat together might as well make friends._ Arin thought to himself as he returned his attention back to Sasha. His jets shifted slightly, reacting to the excitement he felt for this new adventure he was in. Marcus stared in awe as he watched them move without any known command. Talon was nearby, leaning on a column checking out some of the the girls that passed him by.

"I'll be honest with you, I have no idea why Ozpin chose to put me with you but as far as I'm concerned," Arin said with a grin as he looked at each member. " I rather like you guys, and before you ask, I have no interest in leading."

"Why didn't you get a team when you entered the school?" Marcus asked as he decided to sit down on another large rock. Arin chuckled before he answered. "No one caught my eye."

"So, you're either a jackass or a douchebag." Talon said with a chuckle. He turned his attention back to a particularly attractive girl in sunglasses and a dark brown beret. "Well hello there…" he began before Sasha knocked him in the head. "Shit, that hurts you know." Talon exclaimed angrily as he rubbed his head. Sasha ignored him as she turned back to Arin.

"It's actually traditional where I grew up to choose your team from people you have fought." Arin said as he mentally cringed from the memory of just how bad Sasha's punches were. "Wait just a second," Sasha said as she began to think. "Where are you from?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face. Arin tented his hands as he leaned in, a serious look replaced his smile. "Have any of you ever heard of the Mountains of Eternal Rain?" he asked as he leaned in, eyeing each member like a predator eyes it's prey. Sasha and Riku returned Arin's serious gaze with their own. Talon was pretending not to care but was actually listening carefully and Marcus was busy looking at Blake as she walked past, heading towards the library.

"No, we haven't, tell us about them." Riku said, arms still crossed. Arin chuckled as he answered.

"Well, for starters they don't exist!" Sasha released an aggravated sigh as she controlled the urge to knock Arin's head off as both Talon and Arin laughed. "OK, I'm from a village hidden in a mountain range in Mistral."

"Really?" Talon asked as he came to sit with the group. "What brought you to Beacon then?" Arin thought for a moment on how best to answer. "Well, my village just vanished." He said as he thought.

The team looked confused at what he had just said. It was Sasha who spoke first. " Your village just went missing?"

"Did you find any clues as to where they may have gone in the homes?" Riku questioned with concern.

"I would have looked if there was any homes to look through." Arin said. " I was traveling around the country at the time and had decided to come back home. When I got there, there wasn't even a hint that anyone had even built anything near the place." Talon was confused, clearly trying to grasp what Arib had said. Sasha and Riku were deep in thought. Even Marcus looked concerned, a serious expression replaced the usual layer back grin. "Hey, don't stress about it too much, I'm not expecting to find them any time soon." Arin said with a smile, his wings' shuddering betrayed his attempts to hide his nervousness. "You're not worried about your family?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am worried about them but there's no way I could find them at my current skill level." Arin shrugged as he got to his feet. "So, why Beacon?" Talon asked as he stretched out his tired muscles. "Well, a little bird told me that this was the place to go if I want to get experience." Arin said with a grin. "So, who's the bird?" Marcus asked as he got up as well. Sasha and Riku were whispering to each other, a sight Arin didn't mind, even if they were talking about him. He knew that they'd need to get used to the sudden stranger that was thrust upon them. "Hey, come on you two before we miss half of Oobleck's lecture." Talon called to the two as he and Marcus began to walk quickly to the lecture building. "Doesn't class begin in fifteen minutes though?" Arin asked Sasha and Riku. Riku simply started walking, Sasha just sighed as she followed after. "Trust me Arin, you'll understand when we get there." She quickened her pace to keep up with the other three, leaving Arin confused by what that meant. Arin's pack opened up and gently lifted him into the air. The gentle hum of the jets was lost with the wind as he flew after the others and towards the lecture building.

 _After Oobleck's usual fast pace class,STRM Dorm room._

"I have never written note so fast in my life." Arin said as he flexed his cramped fingers. Talon laughed as he crashed onto his bed in exhaustion. "Bro, I've given up trying to take notes for that guy." He said as he stretched out and pulled out his scroll. Riku took a seat at the work desk, rubbing his head to ease his growing headache. He looked tired, but after dealing with the insane speed of Oobleck's lesson that was understandable. Marcus crashed onto his bed and was quickly fast asleep. Arin looked around the unfamiliar room, the room of his new team and he wasn't disappointed. Talon's side was slightly messy, with clothes piled to the side, and a game console with holo projector at the foot of his bed. Riku's was nice and clean, Marcus' was just as bad,if not worse than Talon's. Then there was Sasha's, clean with only a little mess, her sword leaning against her bed and a picture of a large group of people, villagers by the looks of them, hung above her bed.

"Hey Talon, mind if I ask where you guys are from?" Arin said as he looked at the saw everyone smiling, some laughing, others gruff and serious, yet all seemed happy. "Yeah, it's no problem, we came from the Cradle Isles" Talon said as he sat up. Suddenly, Talon's scroll lit up and a picture of Sasha filled the screen. He grabbed the scroll and read the message that she had sent. He grinned,and looked at Arin who had already guessed at what was going on. "Pack up boys, we got a town to save."


	5. Chapter22

**Ch2.2**

 _Beacon Academy Landing Pad:_

Large gusts of wind blasted from the airship's engines as it landed near the four guys. Arin's long black and gold coat whipped in the winds, the silver chainmail at the ends shone in the evening light. Talon laughed as he grabbed Arin's shoulder. "That coat is a little flashy, don't you think?" He teased as he adjusted the hilts of his blades. Arin smirked.

"Don't know, you tell me Corvo." He said over the dieing engines.

"Hey," Talon said as he turned around and walked backwards towards the now open airship doors, arms out in a mock bow. "I take that as a complement, my good sir." Talon laughed as he entered the ship. Riku sighed in annoyance.

"Can't go on one mission without sounding immature, can you?" He said as he followed into the ship,Marcus and Arin close behind.

"Come on Riku, get a sense of humor." Talon sarcastically pleaded.

"One like yours? I think I'll pass" Riku said as he sat down on one of the benches. Marcus shook his head as he took a seat.

"The day Riku gets a funny bone is the day Talon stops checking out girls." He said as he laid back and fell asleep. Arin sat down next to Talon, who was checking over his weapons.

"Hey, where's Sasha? She get stuck in the bathroom line or something?" Arin asked as he heard the ship's engines begin to come to life. Suddenly Sasha jumped into the ship, the doors closing behind her. She looked around, all three guys who were awake had questioning expressions, wondering what exactly the mission was. "OK boys,looks like we got another Petalfall." She began, slapping Marcus awake, her commanding voice fought over the roar of the engines.

"Oh shit" Talon said under his breath, Marcus looked around lazily as he fought to stay awake but Riku and Sasha were both concerned.

" What's Petalfall?" Arin whispered to Talon.

"It was a town that we went to investigate when we first got to Beacon." He whispered as he sat back. "Place was crawling with Grimm and crazy ass robots." Arin looked at him but decided to not push the subject and returned his attention to Sasha.

"We lost contact with the town of Eisen about two days ago" She said as she sat down on a bench and looked at each member. "Ironwood would have sent troops but the nearest outpost would be Petalfall, so that wouldn't work out."

"After what happened I can see why." Riku said under his breath.

"What they need is for a small strike team to go in, investigate and exterminate any threat." Sasha said, her eyes as sharp as knives as she grew silent in thought. "Hell yeah, I can do with spilling some Grimm blood." Talon smirked, as the ship began its flight toward the lost Eisen.

 _ **4 km from the Mining town of Eisen, 3hours before sunset:**_

 _What the hell happened to the place?_ Arin thought as they exited the airship. He could clearly see black columns of smoke rising from the town. Arin looked around, the mountains that housed the mining town reminded him of home, as the evening sun began its descent. "Before we head out." Sasha began, eyeing Arin's pack. "Arin, show us what gear you have." She said firmly. He wasn't surprised that she wanted to know. "Sorry love, can't do that here, maybe I could give you a private show later." He winked at her, which infuriated Sasha to almost drawing her sword and leaving Arin without a head. "Before she takes your head off, mind telling us why?" Talon said, holding back a laugh that someone actually had the balls to sarcastically wink at Sasha of all people.

"Oh it's because my babies are shy about being seen by enemy eyes before they're needed." He said as he looked around, scanning the surroundings. "So now we're enemies?" Riku said as he got out of the ship. Arin looked at him, an eyebrow raised at such a question.

"No, but there is a burning town that way." He said pointing in the direction of the town. "Oh, and we didn't land that far from said town so there is more than likely an enemy near by." He said as he pulled out his rifle, The Eye's Wrath, from it's hidden compartment and extended it.

"You're a sniper?" Marcus said as Arin noticed everyone looking at his rifles armoured frame.

"Hell yeah, this baby can blast a Grimm from three miles." Arin grinned in pride not mentioning the fact that his best shot was around 2.3 miles. "Fine, in that case, you can stay here and give us cover fire if we need it." Sasha huffed as she turned on her heel and started walking to the burning town. "As you command, your Highness." Arin said as his pack gently lifted him into the air, sending him towards a high mountain cliff he had spotted before. He put on an earbud and set it to his scroll. The team's voices instantly filled his ear, he cringed from the sudden sound as he lowered the volume. "I don't trust that one."he heard Sasha say sternly. Arin was a little surprised that she seemed to have forgotten that he could hear them.

"Hold up, then why the fuck have him as our sniper?" Talon questioned over the open line.

"Yeah, isn't that the exact opposite place you want someone you don't trust?" Marcus yawned, filling the com's. "Because, if he tries anything, Talon,you are the fastest here so I want you to put an arrow in his head, Marcus I want you to blast that cliff to hell if he doesn't." Arin wasn't that shocked at her order, but before he could respond, Sasha's voice filled the channel. "Don't, disappoint me Arin." She almost hissed the words as they filled his ears. He readied his rifle, Sasha's head filling his vision as he calibrated his scope. Her eyes were looking directly at him, staring straight into his scope and daring him to make a move against her team. He smirked as he put the scroll to his mouth, "Wouldn't dream about it, your worship." He said as he readied himself for a potential fight.

 _2km from Eisen_

"You know, you could always, oh, trust someone instead of acting like a bitch" Talon grunted as he drew his bow and notched an arrow.

"Tell me Talon," Sasha hissed as she walked ahead of the three. "Don't you find it strange that we were attacked at Petalfall by killer robots only to have some random person no one knows thrust on us?"

"You know damn well that it could be just a coincidence." Talon snapped.

"He has extremely high tech gear,gear we don't even know if we've seen all of, and there is no way he just so happened to be around for some informant to tell him about Beacon." She retorted at him.

"That doesn't have to mean that he's the enemy, it couldn't be that easy for some enemy to slip past Ozpin and the other professors." Marcus commented. They were beginning to see scorch marks on stones with fires still burning on bushes and trees.

"He could very well be an assassin, it would be suicide to trust him right now." Riku grunted.

"You guys do realize that you left the scroll on, right?" Arin's voice came from Sasha's scroll. "What the hell, I turned that off!" Sasha cursed as she looked at her scroll.

" Apparently not lass, you put me on speaker by the looks of things." Sasha could hear the smug grin in Arin's voice as she turned off her scroll and flipped Arin off with a middle finger held high. Talon laughed as they continued on. The rest of the conversation was cut short by a sudden roar. Sasha, Riku and Marcus drew their blades in a flash. There was a whistle of air as Talon released his arrow in the direction of the roar. The four rushed over and found the source of the sound. The remains of a large ursa were quickly dissipating, an arrow that was lodged in it's head fell to the stone ground as the beast fully disappeared. Behind where the beast once was, stood a large iron arch, covered in soot and ash. Beyond that were buildings of a modernish style, black from fires or turned to ruins from fighting. Smoke turning the sky black and light from the fires in burning homes leaving the town in an eerie twilight. All four stared at the carnege, none talking as they scaned the area with trained eyes. Arin's voice broke the silence. "Welcome to Eisen, population: screwed"

"Really man, best time to be a dick?" Talon said as he walked over a small,smoking, black pile.

"Hey, just trying to ease some nerves."

"You planning on pissing out on us?" Talon grinned, eyes hunting for any sign of survivors, friendly or otherwise.

Talon saw Sasha flick a finger towards a two story building, he didn't hesitate as he suddenly vanished in blue arcs, reappearing on the balcony. "What, and leave you with all the fun? Na I wouldn't - stop." The way that Arin's voice went from sarcastic and chipper to deadly serious sent a shiver down Talon's spine, and unknown to him, worried Sasha. "Guys, you got grimm around the next corner, heading your way, average size, medium pack, one big ugly at the center."

"Arin, can you take ugly out?" Sasha questioned as she lowered into a fighting stance, sword raised level with her eye and parallel with the ground. "Consider him dead." Was the reply that came over the coms. "Got it, Talon you know what to do, Marcus, Riku; cover the sides." She ordered, the others did exactly as told, already prepared to fight.

 _ **Arin's cliff:**_

 _Click,click._ "Something doesn't feel right." _10 seconds._ Arin turned on his goggles, his vision filed with infer red, splotches of heat siuloweted his team and the threat coming towards them. _To the right a smich.9._ From his vantage point Arin could easily see the whole town. _Nothing blocking, 8, easy shot, 7._ He was aimed up where he knew the beast's path would lead, _6_. He took a single glimpse of the town and in that glimpse he knew something was really off. _5._ The first Ursa came running into the street, and were shot down by both Talon and Marcus. _4_. Arin looked around, concern turned to worry as his eye fought the urge to look away from the scope. _3_. More Grimm came, causing Riku to join the fray. Arin's experience kicked in, his breathing and heart slowed. _2._ The beast ran into the street, a large gorilla like Grimm Arin hadn't seen before. It roared as it charged straight towards Sasha. _1._ The beast lifted it's huge arms to bring them down on her, she didn't move an inch. _Now!_ Pale blue light streaked through the air. It pearced the rolling smoke, the fire, suddenly meeting grey bone and grey matter. The thunderous boom of the actual shot rolled over the battle. The force of the round instantly cleared the smoke and fire that it had passed through just a fraction of a second before. It was from that clearing that showed Arin a sight that threw fear into his heart. There, at the very center of the town was absolutely nothing. No smoke, no damage, no fires, no carnage at all. It was a perfect circle of complete calm surround by hell, and ash. _Oh fuck no._ Arin thought as he went to grab his scroll. Pain smashed through his hand as a heavy boot crushed both his hand and scroll. Instinct took over, and Arin felt raw power scream down his arm. His attacker didn't have enough time nor warning to leap away. Pure lightning snapped from Arin's hand and struck his attacker square in the chest. The bolt sent him flying back into the rock, and Arin's pack instantly roared to life. He was sent clear over the cliff, rifle in hand as he shot through the air and into the sky. He looked at his hand and could tell that the bones where only dislocated and not broken. He roared in pain, as he could feel his aura working on his hand as it snapped the bones back into place one by one. He looked back at the cliff and through his scope saw a man with reptilian skin and tail. White and grey armor masked most of his features but what shown through the black burn mark on his chest from the lightning was a black hand print. He was already up and looking into the shy, trying to find the one who got away. What shocked Arin was the fact that the faunes simply turned and left, before Arin could unleash another bolt from his rifle. Not that it was likely to hit with him temporarly only able to use one hand. He didn't go after him, but shot towards his team, who where now unknowingly walking into the worst part of the town turned Hell.


End file.
